


Fanfic Fantasies

by Calligraphy



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Biracial Casey Jones, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I swear it really is super quick, Love Confessions, M/M, Potential Spoilers, Temporary Angst, The Count of Monte Cristo References, fanfic within a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Down with The Sickness". While Raph, Leo and Mikey have gotten over their flu Donnie is rather slow to recover. As of now he's on the Sixth Stage - otherwise known as the Fanfiction Stage. And he's been writing one story after another about him and the gang's second human friend Casey Jones. Donnie has had a major crush on him since they first met. However he is unable to tell him how he feels. But his written words do the job for him after Casey discovers his fanfics. The only question is will this be a happy ending, or a tragic story of unrequited love?





	Fanfic Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the new TMNT series, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I really enjoy it. I don't care what other folks say about it. The show is really great and the change of pace the creators take with it is very refreshing. So please fellas, give the series a chance. Who knows? You may like it even more than me and the other fans!
> 
> I wrote this one-shot both to practice with the Jonatello pairing and also as a little present to you guys. I haven't forgotten about my other stories here. I'm just focusing on some personal matters of mine. So updates will be very slow coming. But to those who have stayed on to support me and have showed continued patience, I greatly appreciate your steadfastness. Y'all are one in a million. And I do mean that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story. For the voice of Casey Jones imagine the voice acting of Richard Ian Cox. He played Pietro/Quicksilver from the series X-Men Evolution as well as Inuyasha from the anime of the same name. I just think he'd be the best voice actor for Casey.

_It was a regular day at everyone's favorite hangout in town - April's Pizzeria Shop. The cute yet fierce proprietor herself was skating from table to table on her roller blades taking orders. After getting the orders of two individuals and a pair of couples on a double date April moon walked on her roller blades over to the table with her favorite patrons - the Hamato Brothers. They were a bunch of adoptive mutant turtle brothers and consisted of the elder brother Raph, the second oldest Donnie, the middle kid Leo and the youngest one Mikey. Raph was in his usual gym shorts and sports jersey, Leo was wearing his semi-formal prep style outfit with the dress slacks, matching suit jacket and a blue colored peace sign t-shit, Mikey was in his hipster wear with a pair of tight jeans, a tie-dye shirt, sweater vest and bow tie and Donnie was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a purple poodle skirt._

_"Hiya, Hamato Bros!" April greeted in her usual chipper tone._

_"Hiya, April." The brothers all greeted with smiles on their faces._

_"How's my favorite gang of cool cats in shells doin'?" April asked._

_"We're swell, April. Practice went great! Shellshocker High's football team is totally gonna win the gold in the next game." Raph said confidently._

“ _And when you do, yours truly will make the most bitchin' party this town has seen.” Leo said, doing a finger gun point at his older brother._

_“That's real nifty, Leon! Can I help decorate?” Mikey asked._

_"Of course you can, Mikey. I mean we can't leave the party to this actor. It'll be like an early Rose Day Parade.” Donnie said making his older and younger brother laugh while Leo playfully glared at him._

_“Whatever, nerd. The Rose Day Parade will never top any of my bashes.” Leo said and stuck out his tongue._

_“So, what'll it be for you fellas?” April asked as she took out her notepad and fuzzy pen._

_"Nothing for me today, April. I'm actually not hanging out here for much longer. I got plans for today.” Donnie said._

_“Yeah. He's going out with his new dreamboat with the classy chassis.” Mikey said with a teasing grin to which Donnie blushed heavily._

_“S-Shut it, Michael! Casey and me are just pals. He asked me to work on his new hog and I promised I'd help.” Donnie stated._

_“Oh sure. And right after that you two will be snogging on his hog.” Leo said with an even bigger grin._

_“Get bent!” Donnie yelled at his brother who only laughed. Just then the teens could hear a loud revving from right outside the pizzeria._

_“Sounds like the bad cat's here already.” Raph said._

_And sure enough a human, dressed in classic Greaser threads from the leather jacket and leather pants to the brown boots and the skull and crossbones shirt, came walking through the doors. The human took off his bike helmet and revealed the handsome face of one Casey Jones, who is totally not Donnie's boyfriend thank you very much. Casey looked around until he saw the Hamato Brothers with his eyes aimed squarely on Donnie. Casey smiled and whipped out his comb to groom his mane a bit before walking over and leaning on the booth seat on the soft shell's end._

_“Hey, cookie. Ready to beat feet over to my garage?” Casey asked as he held out his hand._

_“And how. I need to get away from my Mickey Mouse brothers.” Donnie said, accepting the hand while casting an annoyed glare to his brothers who all feigned innocent looks while April giggled._

_“Aw, don't be so harsh cookie. Your bros are cool.” Casey said._

_“Yeah, but not cool enough to ride on the hog of the numero uno Greaser in town.” Raph said with a teasing grin._

_“Nope. That privilege is reserved for my numero uno doll here.” Casey said and kissed Donnie on the cheek._

_“Save that for when we're alone, stud. Toodles gang.” Donnie said and waved off his brothers as he and Casey turned to leave. However he was so focused on Casey that he failed to notice the door until he crashed into it face first and blacking out._

_The last thing he heard was a continuous shout of his name..._

_“Donnie...! Donnie...! Donnie...!”_

But none of the shouts woke him up...until he was suddenly shaken awake and a loud shout rang in his right ear.

“DONAVON!” Exclaimed the voice.

“AHH!!” Donnie exclaimed shock, shaking his head and blinking a few times as he woke up to see that he wasn't in a 50's pizza diner but was in fact in his very futuristic tech styled bedroom. And when he looked to his left and right he saw his brothers but without the outfits he saw them wearing in his dream state.

You see, while his brothers managed to heal from the flu Donnie was a bit slower to get better. This wasn't due to lack of care on Leo, Raph and Mikey's part, though. It was mainly because Donnie kept escaping to try and pull some mad scientist crap. Which often resulted in the other turtles having to hunt their brother down and bring him back home. Finally though Donnie's flu was beginning to wane down and he was in the Sixth Stage. Or more commonly known as the Fanfiction Stage.

“Well that finally got you up. Working on a new masterpiece play, Gaston Leroux?” Mikey asked with a grin.

“Ha, ha, ha. You're a comic genius. Is it two PM already?” Donnie asked.

“Sure is. Meaning it's time to take your medicine again.” Raph said with a slightly amused look as he held out the hot tea and pills to Donnie.

“Blah. I hate that stuff. It's like every two years doctors find a way to make medicine taste even nastier. Besides, I don't need it. I'm totally over my flu and the picture of health.” Donnie stated.

“That so? Well if that's true how come you're on your eighteenth fanfic of you and Casey? A clear sign of the Sixth Stage of the flu.” Leo said with a grin as he picked up the notebook his brother was writing in, scanning over the cursive written words.

“I think this is his twenty second fic, though. I remember number eighteen being an Arabian fantasy AU where Casey is a half djinn thief and Donnie is a royal prince who's being forced to marry some crazy Caliph.” Mikey said.

“Oh yeah, cause the nineteenth fic after that had all of us as humans in a dance squad with Donnie recruiting Casey to join us to compete in a dance battle. Then fic number twenty was about Donnie getting amnesia and Casey taking care of him when he found him in an alley. And the twenty first story was the sequel where they started dating after he got his memory back.” Leo said as he recounted the proper order of the stories.

“Exactly. So until your scribble fit is gone, you're still sick. Now take your medicine like a good soft shell.” Raph said.

“Grr, fine.” Donnie said and took the medicine from his brother then swallowed it, gagging dramatically as he tasted it, then downed the entire cup of hot tea. “I can't believe you guys were actually keeping track of my stories.”

“Naturally! They're all twenty two pieces of golden blackmail material.” Leo said with a grin.

“Yeah, bro. Who knew you were such a romantic. At least when Casey's involved.” Mikey said, making kissy faces to tease his brother.

“Lay off already, you two.” Raph scolded his youngest brothers.

To give a quick backstory, Casey Jones is a Latino American human friend of the Turtles who they met back when they were kids just two months after meeting April. He was exploring the sewers when he fell down and hurt his leg. Unable to ignore the boy's cries of pain the turtles went to go help him. Unlike their meet with April the male human was a lot more combative when he saw the four mutants. Luckily though Donnie was able to brave the swings of Casey's hockey stick and finally convince him that they meant no harm. To this day his brothers weren't sure how Donnie was able to calm the boy in a way that they couldn't. Regardless though they were glad that they were able to help Casey out and get him home safely. After that, the rest was history. Casey became very close friends with the Turtles and April, even going out with them on patrols every now and again. However it was obvious that his most favorite turtle was Donnie. And as they got older Donnie began to likewise favor Casey, but in a more romantic way. Unfortunately the genius turtle has yet to confess his feelings despite having many chances to do so. And nearly all of those chances were set up by his matchmaking brothers and April.

“You guys suck. How can you make fun of my feelings? My first ever crush? My love that burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns for my Hades in human form? And I – his mutant Persephone – who can only hope to be worthy of his love?” Donnie asked dramatically as he twirled about and fell backwards, Leo barely catching him before he hit the ground.

“Ugh. I think we discovered an in between symptom. Stage 6.5 – Sappy Lover Boy.” Leo said with a roll of his eyes as he pushed Donnie to sit upright in his chair.

“Don't listen to him, Donnie. I think it's real romantic how you feel about Casey. Maybe one day you'll even tell him how you feel.” Raph said with a supportive smile.

“Yeah, one day... _And everyday another prayer will bring him close to me!_ ” Donnie suddenly broke out into song as he stood up on his chair. “ _And every night, our little star we will share! Then one day when I open my eyes, he will be standing right over there. One day..._ ”

“Oh no, he's relapsing into the karaoke love song symptom again!” Leo stated as he grabbed hold of his slightly older brother by the legs.

“Come on, Donnie. Let's get you into a nice hot shower. That should help with your flu.” Mikey said as he took hold of Donnie's arms and helped Leo take him to the shower.

“ _He will come back! He will return to me. Another prayer..._ ” Donnie drawled out in song as he was led off to the bathroom. Raph just chuckled and shook his head in amusement when he suddenly heard a new voice.

“Hey guys! You there?” Called the voice he recognized to belong to April.

“We come with an offering to a sick Ninja Turtle!” Exclaimed another voice that Raph knew belonged to Casey, his brother's crush.

“Here I come, guys!” Raph called out and exited Donnie's room to go and greet the two humans at the lair's entrance.

“Hi, Raph! Donnie feeling better, yet?” April asked.

“Hey, April. He's actually getting close to better. But he's still in the Sixth Stage. So Mikey and Leo took him to get a hot shower.” Raph said.

“Man, that really sucks. Nothin' is worse than a flu that clings on you. I know how Don feels. But what's the Sixth Stage all about?” Casey asked.

“Oh that? It's the fan...” Raph stopped short of saying the whole word, fanfiction, when he realized that would lead to Casey asking him what type of fanfiction Donnie was writing. And flu or no flu Donnie would make Raph into mock turtle soup if he told his big crush that he wrote twenty two love stories about them. So, thinking on his feet, Raph came up with a quick lie. “Uh...It's the fanatical activity phase! Can't get Donnie to stand still for nothing. That's why he keeps escaping. Heh, heh, heh.”

It wasn't exactly a whole lie. But it wasn't the right truth either. Still Casey's nod of agreement showed that he bought it which told Raph he dodged the proverbial bullet.

“Ah, I see whatcha mean. Same thing happens with my cousin. Girl gets hyper as crap when she has a flu. I got a little get well present for Donnie. Is it cool if I leave it in his room?” Casey asked, pulling out a sci-fi comic from his backpack.

“Hey, a comic from that sci-fi series Donnie likes so much! I'm sure he'd really appreciate it, Casey. Sure, you can just leave it on his desk.” Raph said.

“Cool, man.” The human said with a smile and headed up the stairs to Donnie's room.

“Nice save on the real Sixth Stage there.” April said to Raph once her fellow human was out of earshot.

“Thanks. Donnie would freaking murder me if I told Casey he wrote a bunch of fanfics about them.” Raph said.

“How many is he on now? Last time Mikey texted me Donnie wrote seventeen stories.” April said.

“He's on number twenty two. And knowing him he's probably thinking up the draft of number twenty three.” Raph said.

“Wow. He's sure got it bad. At least the feeling's mutual.” April said.

“Yeah, at least it's...Wait, say what?” Raph asked to April who only gave a knowing grin to which Raph gasped in shock. “Shut. UP! You mean Casey likes Donnie too?!"

“Does Leo reenact meme vines?” April asked back rhetorically, still grinning.

“Jumping Jack Flash! What did you say when he told you?” Raph asked in anticipation.

“I told him that he should tell Donnie, but he said that he doesn't want to risk ruining their friendship. Even if, and this is a direct quote from Casey, his love burns for him with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns.” April said, cringing a bit as she repeated those words.

“Wow. The feeling sure is mutual. Donnie said the same thing.” Raph said with a slight grin. Just then Leo and Mikey came up to them.

“Hey, April. What's all the hush-hush talk about?” Leo asked.

“Yeah. You guys look like you struck gold.” Mikey said.

“Casey has a major crush on Donnie, too!” Raph spoke excitedly.

“For real? That's so cute!” Mikey exclaimed happily.

“Thank God. Now we can hook the Disney couple up and they can break into random song together. I say we finally give these two a much needed shove instead of a nudge.” Leo said.

“Right on. Don't get me wrong, Casey's a great friend, but if he draws purple hearts and Donnie's name in my notebooks when I let him borrow my notes for our classes one more time...” April trailed off as she wrung her hands together, basically implying she'd wring the bad boy's neck for his sappy drawings.

“Ahh, man that felt wonderful.” Spoke a new voice from up top and everyone turned to see Donnie walk out from the direction of the bathroom, steam from the shower trailing behind him while wearing his velvet purple robe and drying off his head with a towel as his battle shell followed him on it's claws. When he looked down below and saw April he waved to her. “Oh, hey April. Nice of you to visit.”

“Hi Donnie. You're looking way better from last time.” April said.

“I feel much better, too. Nothing like a hot shower to ease the lingering flu pains and make a soft shell feel like a new man.” Donnie said with a content smile.

“Hey bro, Casey came to visit too. And he's got something real important to tell ya.” Raph said with a knowing smile.

“Casey? He's really here?” Donnie asked, his eyes immediately brightening up at the mention of his crush and Raph nodded in confirmation.

“Where is Casey anyway?” Mikey asked.

“He went to Donnie's room to leave a get well present he got him. Now that I think of it, he hasn't come back...here...since...then.” April's last few words came out in slow motion as an awful thought as to why Casey hadn't yet returned dawned on her.

And by the shocked looks on Raph, Leo and Mikey's faces they realized it just then too. But none of them had a more horrified, pulse stopping expression than Donnie – eyes bulging from his head so widely that they threatened to pop out. The tension was no incredibly thick to the point that you could feel it. Finally though Leo spoke up to ask Donnie a question.

“Uh, Donnie? You didn't leave _all_ of your fanfiction out on your desk...did you?” Leo asked carefully.

….

…......

…..............

“OH. MY. PEACHES AND CREAAAAMMMM!!” Donnie screamed so loudly at the top of his lungs that his brothers and April had to cover their ears. Without wasting a moment the genius turtle quick-changed into his shorts, gear, put on his battle shell and practically flew up to the second floor of the lair where his room was pushing the door open. “CASEY!”

To his absolute shock the human bad boy in question was right there in the middle of his room. And in his hand was one of the twenty two notebooks of the Jonatello fanfiction he wrote. Donnie could just hear the imaginary glass shatter as his world seemed to come crashing down and collapse upon his very soul. This was by far the second most awful thing that could happen to him, the first being the idea of his family getting severely injured or killed. As if he didn't hear or notice the soft shell practically kicking down his own bedroom door Casey looked up at Donnie and gave a smile.

“Hey, Donnie. Glad to see you're feeling better. I came to leave you a comic of that sci-fi series to help you cheer up. But then I noticed one of these notebooks. I got curious and read it. And some of the others, too.” Casey said, closing the grey colored notebook and patting it in his hand while keeping his eyes squarely on the soft shell.

Unlike previous times where Donnie could decipher any expression his crush gave this one was completely unreadable. Casey's face had a neutral smile on his pale skin and blank chocolate brown eyes that were somewhat covered by his ebony black bangs. Any other time Donnie would get lost in the human's face. But now...his heart was racing with panic as he raked his mind to consider what that expression meant. Is it the calm before the storm? Will he tell Donnie he's disgusting for writing the things he wrote and end their friendship? Or will he laugh it off like a joke and rarely talk to him if at all? Before either scenario or something worse could happen Donnie decided that he would try to explain things. Maybe, just maybe, he could save the situation!

“Casey, please listen, I can explain. I...I just wrote those in the pitch of my flu. They...don't mean anything. Really.” Donnie said, lying through every tooth in his mouth. It was a lie that hurt him more than anything. But if it would save his friendship with Casey then he would bury his feelings and make up a lie.

“Is that so?” Casey asked, face still in that neutral smile while he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Y-Yes...” Donnie trailed off and hated that he stuttered. There was a silence that carried for a solid thirty seconds before Casey finally responded.

“Too bad. I was actually hoping.” The human said.

“Hoping for wh-what?” Donnie asked, again hating that little stutter.

At this Casey walked over towards Donnie and looked him squarely in the eye, making the genius turtle remember that Casey was his exact height if not an inch or two taller. There was another thirty second silence and really Donnie was on pins and needles to hear what the human would say. Before he said anything Casey's neutral expression finally changed into one of humor and...desire?

“I was hoping that you actually meant what you wrote.” Casey said with a small smile.

“You were...I...WHAT!?” Donnie asked in stunned surprise which made Casey laugh.

“Boy, you're pretty thick in the head for being such a smart guy Donnie. So allow me to, as you like to say, put it in Layman's terms for ya.” Casey said, and before Donnie could ask what he meant by that he leaned forward and grasped the soft shell turtle's cheeks then laid a tender kiss on his lips.

“Mm!?” Donnie exclaimed in a muffled voice at the touch, but he did nothing to pull away from the human. If he wasn't so shocked he would have leaned in. But by the time the shock was gone Casey pulled back to look at Donnie, smiling even wider.

“I like you, too, Don. I have for a long while now actually.” Casey admitted.

“You...have?” Donnie asked in surprise, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Uh huh.” Casey said, pulling away to scratch the back of his neck as he looked to the side to hide his own blush.

“But, if that's true, why didn't you tell me?” Donnie asked.

“For the same reason you never told me that you were crushing on me – you didn't want to risk ruining our friendship.” Casey said.

“Heh. It was _that_ obvious to guess why I never told you?” Donnie asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah. But also because you wrote it in your author's notes for your third fanfic.” Casey said, holding up the notebook with a purple macaw on the cover.

“Oh my God, I can't believe I wrote that!!” Donnie exclaimed in embarrassment as he covered his face which made Casey laugh again.

“Hey, don't worry about it Donnie. The point is I like you, and you like me. And now that we've finally admitted it I'd like to make some of those fanfics of yours into reality.” Casey said.

“Really?” Donnie asked, removing his hands to reveal a sweet smile spreading across his face.

“Really.” Casey said with a smile as well, but then it turned into a teasing grin. “Although your sixth story, the one about us in a cyberpunk alternate universe fighting a tyrant who turned your brothers against you by making them think you killed your dad and you have our kids? That may be a tall order. But I did like the names you picked for our son and daughter. Rigel and Aurora Jones has a nice ring to it.”

“...I wonder if I can automate that electric saw in my lab to decapitate myself?” Donnie morbidly asked himself as he turned to walk away but a hug from Casey stopped him.

“Ha, ha, ha! Don't go doing that, Don. Otherwise I won't be able to take you out this Friday.” Casey said.

“Take me out Friday?” Donnie asked in surprise as he turned his head to look at the human.

“Well yeah. I mean that is how this kind of thing usually progresses. After we admit our feelings we go out on a date. Man, you sure got a lot to learn about romance for such a smartie shell.” Casey said and bopped Donnie on the tip of his snout. Though surprised by the sudden touch the genius turtle none the less chuckled and leaned back into Casey's touch, fondly holding onto his arm.

“Then by all means educate me in Romance 101, Professor Jones.” Donnie teased as he looked up at Casey. The two shared a smile before closing their eyes to lean forward and kiss each other.

At least until the sudden sound of clapping made them stop. They looked at the entrance of Donnie's room to see April, Mikey, Raph and Leo all clapping in congratulations. But the intent to throw shade was very clear.

“Ain't that just the cutest thing? You couldn't have planned out something that sweet.” April said with a smile as she continued to clap.

“I'm so proud of you, Donnie! I never thought you'd get this off your shell.” Mikey cheered as he likewise clap.

“That was...sniff, just so beautiful. It was even better than that one scene in The Notebook. You guys really deserve each other.” Raph said between sniffles of happy tears as he both clapped and wiped his eyes.

“Congratulations guys, really. But I'm telling you now I will disown you both if you start sharing the shame drinks with those heart straws.” Leo said with a grin as he clapped.

Casey merely grinned and gave a peace sign to the gang while Donnie was red all over in embarrassment. He tried to tell everyone off but he could hardly be taken seriously in his current state. It only made his brothers and April laugh. Annoyed as he was though Donnie was genuinely glad to have their support. Even Splinter gave his blessing, provided his “son-in law” makes a monthly off the books contribution of cream cheese rangoon without telling Raph who recently put the rat on a diet. And Casey was only too happy to agree if only to bug the snapping turtle. After hanging out with the brothers for a few hours it soon came time for April and Casey to leave.

“We'd better hit it and head home, Casey. It's getting late.” April said as she sat up from the couch.

“Totally. I got a new part-time job at a repo place that I need to get up bright and early for.” Casey said as he hopped off the chair.

“Bye, guys! It was real fun having you around.” Mikey said.

“You guys get home safe now.” Leo said with a smile.

“We will!” April assured.

“Good luck with the job, Casey.” Raph said, giving a double thumbs up.

“Thanks, man. And Don?” Casey asked to the turtle who was scrolling through his social media.

“Yeah?” Donnie answered as he looked up from his phone.

“Don't forget – we're on for this Friday. 7PM if that's cool.” Casey said.

“Yeah...I won't forget. And 7PM is totally cool.” Donnie said with a love struck smile. Casey gave a wink before leaving with April as the genius turtle waved bye to his friend. Or boyfriend, he should say now. And of course his brothers just had to poke fun at his response.

“Casey and Donnie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Raph, Leo and Mikey sang in unison as they made kissy faces at their brother.

“You know guys, while I was with Casey earlier I actually came up with a plot for my twenty third fanfic.” Donnie said with a small smile.

“Oh yeah? What's this one about? You're a saloon gal in the Wild West and Casey's a dashing outlaw?” Leo asked which made Raph and Mikey laugh.

“Actually, I'm the outlaw in this one. And it's based on a true story...” Donnie trailed off as he took out his staff and twisted it to turn on the electroshock feature. “Because Casey is going to help me get away with murdering my three annoying brothers!”

“AHHHHH!!!” The three other turtles screamed in fear as they immediately ran away from Donnie who was hot on their shells.

“Come back here, you half baked half shells, so I can roast you!” Donnie yelled as he chased his brothers through every floor of the lair.

“Hey Raph!?” Mikey asked urgently as he kept running.

“Yeah, Mikey!?” Raph asked back.

“Do you think Donnie is too past the Must Say Yes Stage to ask him to stop trying to kill us?” Mikey asked.

“OWW!” Leo suddenly exclaimed in pain as he felt the shock of thirty thousand volts zap his butt which forced him to run ahead. “Does that answer your question?!”

And they lived happily ever after. At least after Donnie chilled out and stopped attempting to electrocute his brothers. That was one fanfic Leo, Mikey and Raph got scrapped. Though Donnie did take notes on that Wild West idea that Leo had mentioned before. Just in case he got bored and wanted to do some scribbling. And this time he'll put all of his fics under lock and key.

_**Finis**  _

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys ever watched the play, seen the movie adaptions or read the story of "The Count of Monte Cristo" then you know what the song was from. And no - I am most decidedly NOT sorry for doing that. X3
> 
> Also Casey's mention of a "part-time job at a repo place" is a reference to the headcannon that this version of Casey will work for Repo Mantis. If that rumor is confirmed it sure would be interesting to see how it plays out. Some people even suggest that Repo Mantis could be his dad. But I'll leave that for you guys to ponder on.


End file.
